The adventures of Stix
by Stix008
Summary: Something I've been working on for a while hoping to upload at least once a week. Dedicated to all my friends and all the people who believed in me - Stix008
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Stix008 here with my first ever fanfic! Please give me constructive feedback and leave a like. Be sure to also follow Kirbygirl81. Kirbs if you're reading this I dedicate it to you.**

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Stix and I've been called ant things in my life; Genius, Jerk, Unlikable, Dick and most of all Freak. Why I hear you asking well imagine a 3 year old child only just old enough to hold a pickaxe graduating from Minecraft's best high school, Dark oak high, every year until he finally left at the age of 9. That was me always top of the class, but I never once accepted the graduation until at age 9 the entire school was sick of me being smarter than the teachers and decided to put me in year 12. That was the year that I graduated grabbed some basic materials from my bedroom at home and left.

_10 years later_

I was walking around my mine like any normal day thinking about how this was the day my life on my own began 10 years ago and this was the day that all the new graduates will have left their homes and gone out into the world. All I hope is that I don't run into any of them. All of a sudden I hear a metallic clang and the sound of someone slipping. Then I hear a cry for help so I quickly spring into action. I run towards the voice and find myself in a ravine I had never seen before, I look down and I see a person hanging by one hand. I immediately begin my work. First I shot an arrow attached to a bucket of water over to the other side of ravine so that the water cascaded down and turned all the lava into obsidian. Then I jumped down and put a blockade up so the water wouldn't push us into the remaining lava. Then I shot an arrow with a torch up to the original water cutting of the water supply. Now standing on the obsidian with no water or lava to endanger us I called up to the figure "it's ok now you can jump I'll catch you!" I heard a reply of "Thank you!" then I heard them let go and I stretched out my arms and caught the figure. "There you go" I said. It was a girl who I immediately recognized as one of the people from my first day of school. Her name was Kendall but everyone called her Kirby. I felt like I had always been distant from her but I had always secretly crushed on her. "Thank you" she said "my name is Kendall but please call me Kirby". "Hi" I said hoping she wouldn't recognise me "my name is Stix". At this point I was desperately hoping that she wouldn't recognise me. "You can uhhh put me down now" she said.

"Oh sorry" I put her down.

"So how long have you been on your own?" she asked.

"Oh I only left my home yesterday" I lied "You?"

"Same" she replied.

"Cool so let me just check if you've broken anything" I said "oh no I'm afraid you've broken your arm I told her".

"Well can I stay with you until it's healed?" she asked.

"Of course" I replied "but what were you doing hanging from that ledge in the first place?" I asked.

"I was mining and well I was never really that good at mining I'm not strong enough the only reason I made it down here at all was because I followed a river." She replied.

"Oh ok" I said whilst bandaging her arm "anyway we have to get moving my house is at least a week away and with you with me it might take a few more days".

"A WEEK!" she said "why is it so far?"

"Don't worry" I said "these mineshafts lead directly there and I have a mine cart rail not far from here."

"Ok well that's good." She said.

"Anyway follow me." I said ad immediately began mining my way back up to the mineshaft. We walked in silence for a while until we were tired and had to stop for the night.

"Ok so we will rest here until tomorrow we are at the mine carts anyway but it is too dangerous to ride them at night." I told her.

"Ok" she replied.

I quickly set up a fire and lit it. As I was sitting staring at the fire I felt her sit next to me and lean her head on my shoulder.

"Go to sleep" I said.

"I just wanted to thank you again" she said "you did save my life." She then proceeded to fall asleep.

End of chapter 1

**So guys what did you think of chapter 1? Leave a review or a like. I hope you are enjoying it so far Kirbygirl –Stix008**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Stix008 and you may have noticed in the last chapter I singed off with –Stix008, well I finally found the ~ key on my computer YAY! And Kirby in response to your comment XD yes you are the weak miner but just wait and see ;) All I can say is this story is gonna be AWESOME! P.S. Kirbs you might notice that I've used some stuff you and Skye sent me ;) So guys enjoy read, review, like, fave, follow.**

Chapter 2 – The House and Other Things

Characters to date:

Real name/Nickname

Age

?/Stix

19

Kendall/Kirby

18

The next morning Kendall woke me up by shaking me…

Kendall/Kirby: Stix Stiiiix *Shaking*

?/Stix: *Smirks to himself in mind* How you dare….

Kirby: ?!

Stix: TO DISTURB THE GREAT STIX!? YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! *Tickles* MWAHAHAHA!

Kirby: *Giggling* AAAHHH! NO TICKLING PLEASE- HAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA STIX –HEHAHA – STOP IT!

Stix: *Stops tickling*

Kirby: *Laughing* Idiot *Hits Stix over the head with a loaf of bread Stix got out of his bag*

After I had my tickle war with Kendall I decided to start cooking breakfast I got the remaining food out of his bag and cooked it over the hot coals of last night's fire.

Stix: Okay we need to get moving so we'll eat on the way

Kirby: *Mouth full of food* mkay

Kirby and I moved quickly to clean up the camp (Kirby did her best even with her broken arm) then we got in the mine carts and headed off.

_6 days later_

We had finally arrived at my house but Kirbs had fallen asleep in her mine cart. I went over and picked her up gently and placed her on a swinging bench outside. When she woke up I showed her the house.

Kirby: *Looking up* WOAHHHHHHH!

Stix: shall we begin the tour?

Kirby: Yes please

Stix: Ok so in this house we have: a battle training room, a spleef room, an animals room, a farm room, several bedrooms, a library, an enchantment room, a nether portal room, several guest bedrooms, a map room, several chest rooms, my room and a roof garden.

Kirby: *Immediately both suspicious and awed at the same time* how did you build this in one day?

Stix: um I ahh found it?

Kirby: Hmm ㈴8

Stix: anyway let's go in.

Kirby: ok *Follows him inside*

Stix: ok this will be your room if you need anything just shout ok.

Kirby: ok

Stix: cool I'll be in the…

Kirby: *Cuts off* can you stay here just for tonight please?

Stix: umm ok? Why?

Kirby: I uhhh enjoy your company…

Stix: ok

I sat down in a chair next to the fire place as she lay down in the bed with her eyes closed. I was re-reading the letter, I had received just before Kirby showed up, for what felt like the hundredth time.

To whom it may concern,

I happen to be in possession of many files and I came across a particularly interesting one. It involved a small child who was considered a genius. That was you. I am however under the impression that you would not like the public to know exactly what is in this file, as it includes your real name (Which I understand no one knows) and it also reveals that you in fact were an orphan but didn't tell anyone. I'm sure many people would just love to get their grubby little hands on this file. I understand that you will soon come across a girl under the name of Kendall in return for not giving this file to the public all I ask is that you give this girl to me on New Year at exactly midnight. I will be were the lightning strikes three times.

Sincerely someone who has many contacts in the nether.

I still can't believe that this person can so accurately tell what is happening I mean he predicted that Kendall would show up! This was crazy. Would I give her over? Should I give her over? I had no idea…

**Ok guys a bit shorter then my other chapter but this was really just to move the story along a bit. Next chapter: will any questions be answered? Who is the mysterious letter from? Will Stix hand over Kendall? Will he risk the public finding out his real name? Will I ever stop ending on cliff-hangers? (BTW the last question is no). Hope you are enjoying it so far guys and gals so to sign off: Brofist, Review, Like, Follow, Fave ~Stix008**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for not uploading for a while I've had a fair bit on and I went away camping for a while. Anyway I gave up precious camping time to write this for you so hope you enjoy it. Please read, review, like, favourite and follow. ~Stix008**

Real name/Nickname

Age

?/Stix

19

Kendall/Kirby

18

**Chapter 3 WHO IS STIX!?**

I wake up on a chair in one of my guest rooms. I look over to the bed and see the sleeping figure of Kendall under the covers. I quietly leave the room and as I do I notice the edge of a picture frame in her bag. Curiosity overcoming me I decide to see what it is. To my shock it's a picture of me as a baby with to adults and a baby girl who was unmistakable Kendall. All of a sudden Kirby sat up and looked at me.

"Morning" she said.

"What is this photo?" I said getting straight to the point.

"Oh that's me, my dad, my mum and my older brother" she said looking down "He went missing the day after that was taken…"

"b-b-but that's me in that photo" I said.

"r-r-really?" she said "i-i-is that really you?"

"Yes, it has to be."

"OMG that means you're him! You're my brother." She said violently hugging me.

"Yeah…" I said "Wow"

"My parents never actually told me your name ya know."

"Why?" I asked

"Too sad I suppose."

"Well my name is…" I was interrupted by a large explosion.

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short guys as I said I'm camping so I can't really do anything but anyway WHAT A TWIST! Wow I am a writing genius XD jk jk that's for you to decide, yes you sir, yes you in the front row, right there, yes thank you anyway cya next time guys. ~Stix008**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger last time and in case you're wondering I try to leave my characters appearance up to your imagination. You know the drill read, review, like, follow, fave. ^-^ ~Stix008**

Real name/Nickname

Age

?/Stix

19

Kendall/Kirby

18

Luke/Smile

18 1/2

**Chapter 4 Luke…**

WHAT WAS THAT!? I shouted

I ran outside to find a giant army of mobs. Then I hear a scream and I look up to see a figure hurtling towards the army. The figure was aiming for a group of Enderman who teleport just before he hits them. I pull out my sword and start running along the mobs' heads. I pick up the figure from the ground and start carrying him back across the army.

Once we were safely inside and I had activated the anti-mob weaponry I could finally talk to this mysterious new person. I lit some torches and slowly the unconscious person's face was visible. It was a person I knew from school, Luke, he was one of the only people who ever had the courage to try and talk to me. I slap him awake. Bro. Luke. Up. Wake. Rise. Luke. Hello. He eventually wakes up. And manages to simultaneously try to look cool and stand up.

"Why hello there' he says to Kirby in a seductive voice smiling awkwardly.

"Hi" Kirby says looking down and blushing.

I smirk to myself and go back to shooting mobs from the window.

"Hey Kirbs do me a favour would ya?" I ask "Take Luke to one of the rooms."

"Ok" she says running off to help Luke.

I sit there just sniping creepers and skellies and stuff and my iron golems take care of the rest. It gives me time to think and I think about the letter I had received would I hand over my own sister? I couldn't but he has that file. I can't let anyone read that file before I have. Just then Kirby walks in so I immediately focus my attention on her, she's crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"I don't know" she sobs "I was walking Luke to his room when all of a sudden he turned around and kissed me, I was so happy I just started cryyyyyyyiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg." She says bursting into a fit of tears.

"Awww come here." I say holding out my arms as she rushed into them and curled up.

**Ok guys, new character! Next chapter we find out who Stix really is and who the mysterious letter is from. ^-^ bye guys. Until next time ~Stix008**


End file.
